1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wrench, and more particularly to a wrench having a securing mechanism for securing the driving cartridge to the handle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical wrenches comprise a ratchet driving head secured to one end of a handle. Two kinds of the ratchet wrenches are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,499,559 to Lin, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,533,427 to Chow. The driving heads may not be rotated relative to the handle. The other typical wrenches comprise a driving head pivotally secured to one end of the handle at a lateral pivot shaft that is located in a horizontal plane of the handle such that the driving head will rotate about the horizontal plane and will be disengaged from the horizontal plane of the handle. The driving head may not be rotated in a plane parallel to the horizontal plane of the handle of the wrenches.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional wrenches.